The Unexpected
by gurl3677
Summary: Murphy had a friend with benefits for three years then one day he leaves for 10 years. When he comes back he decides he wants more with her, but she has been with a someone for 10 tens, a someone related to Murphy. Can he accept that?
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review!*_

She was his friend with benefits for three years. He couldn't give her more and she didn't want more. Boyfriends and relationship were a pain to her, she had said that much to him. So three or four times a week for three years he came to her at night or she met him at his favorite bar. They spent the night together, mostly staying awake during those nights, then he'd leave in the morning.

Than one night he told her he had to leave the country, that he was moving back to Ireland. He had bought her something. During their entire time together, they had never gotten each other gifts but he wanted her to remember him. So he bought her a bracelet with a M on it. They had one last night together and than he was gone. He had thought about her everyday since. He had wrote one letter with no return address and had thought about writing more but never did, he didn't know what to say to her.

Ten years later:

Murphy couldn't stand still as the boat pulled up to the dock. He had his hands in his pockets and was hopping around. Romeo had asked what his problem was but Murphy hadn't answered him. He had just grinned. Connor knew what he was happy about. In their ten years back at Ireland, Murphy hadn't had any contact with any girls. Connor knew they first thing Murphy was planning on doing was looking Jillian up and going to see her. Connor hoped, for their sakes, she still lived in Boston and she was still single. If Murphy couldn't find her and get laid, they were going to be the ones to pay for it.

They had settled into the apartment above Doc's bar when Murphy got a hold of Duffy. He called in a favor and Duffy got on it right away. He looked her up and gave Murphy her address. She had moved to a nicer part of Boston and still had a clean record. Murphy said a quick goodbye to his brother and their new friend, then hopped in the car Doc was letting them use.

XXXXXX

Jillian had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when someone came knocking on her door. She glanced at the clock and saw it was seven at night. It wasn't unusual for anyone to come to the apartment at that time. She smiled and put down her rag. She knew what to expect. She walked out of the tiny kitchen and to the front door that was right to her right. She opened the door, expecting to see two 10 year old boys standing there.

" Hi." Murphy said. Jillian's stomach dropped as all the color in her face washed out. Murphy's hands were in his pockets as he smiled at her. When she didn't respond to him, his smile faded slightly. " Are you alright, Lass?"

" How the hell are you here?" She asked. " You were all over the paper and the TV. Your face was everywhere. What are you doing here? You're going to get in trouble." His smile returned.

" It's great to see you too, Jillian." He said.

" Mom! Who is it?" Her almost 10 year old son asked as he came out of his room. Murphy shifted to look behind her in shock.

" It's just an old friend of mine, Liam." She said.

" Ms. Winters!" They heard Mike and Brandon call as they came up behind Murphy. " Can Liam come out and ride bikes?" Mike asked.

" Yeah, that's a great idea." Jillian said. She grabbed Murphy's arm and pulled him inside quickly then grabbed her son and pushed him out. " Be careful, I love you, be home at 8." She said. Liam looked at the man who was staring at him then kissed his mother's cheek.

" Okay. I love you too." He said before all three boys ran down the porch of the apartment complex. Jillian shut the door quietly and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath then faced Murphy.

" You had a babe?" Murphy asked. He was standing in her kitchen. She nodded. " Are you with the lad's da?" She shook her head. Murphy swallowed hard as an idea started rolling through him. " How old is he?" He knew the answer. It was written all her face. The boy had undeniable dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. The same dark hair and blue eyes Murphy had been staring at his entire life.

" He's 9 years and 9 months old." She said softly.

" Who is his da?" Murphy asked. Jillian bit her lip slightly, something he knew she did when she was nervous or getting ready cum. " What is his full name?" He asked when she didn't answer him. She cleared her throat and walked away. Murphy followed her through the dining room and to the couch. She sank down into it. " Just tell me, Lass." He said as he sat down beside her.

" You already know the answer. I can tell you do." She said. They were turned towards each other but she wasn't looking at him.

" Tell me his name and who his da is." Murphy said as he stared at her. She closed her eyes, part of her had hoped this day would never come.

" Liam Murphy MacManus Winters. You are his dad." She said as she looked at him. A tear was making it's way down her cheek. " That's his birth name. He has Murphy and MacManus both as his middle name but he thinks it's just Liam MacManus Winters. He doesn't know his other middle name." She said.

" Why does he have your last name?" He asked.

" I couldn't give him yours. I didn't name you as the father, he doesn't know his dad's name. I saw what you and Connor had done at the court house, and while you know I supported what you guys did as the saints, I was scared people would come after us, looking for you." She said.

" Did you know you were pregnant when I left?" Murphy asked. She shook her head.

" I found out a week after you were gone. I was 6 weeks pregnant by then." She said.

" And you have raised him alone?" He asked. She nodded.

" He's yours. I'm sure it's hard to believe because we weren't in a relationship or anything but I wasn't sleeping with anyone else." She said.

" I can see that he is mine. He looks just like me." Murphy said softly. They looked away from each other as she wiped her cheek. He reached out and grabbed her right wrist after a few minutes. He pushed her sleeve up and looked at the bracelet hanging there. He touched the small charm and saw that she had add an L to the M. " You kept it." She nodded.

" I take it off to shower and that's all." Jillian said. His fingers were playing with the charms.

" He doesn't know my name?" Murphy asked as he watched his fingers.

" No. There are so many mixed views on you and your brother that I was scared to tell him. I didn't want him to tell his friends and have people say bad things to him. I'm still nervous about mob members coming after us. But he knows about you. I have told him what you look like, some of your favorite things. He knows he has an uncle and that you two do not live in the country anymore." She said. " I told him you had to leave to care for a sick family member and that we lost touch before I found out I was pregnant. He knows you don't know about him."

" This isn't what I was expecting." Murphy said as he looked at her. " But I'm glad you're single. You are single, aren't you?" He asked. Jillian laughed softly.

" Liam has been the only man in my life since you. Raising a MacManus has been challenging. He acts just like you and Connor." She said. Murphy smiled slightly.

" He's a handful than." Murphy commented.

" To say the least. He has broken his arm twice from doing crazy stunts."

" Is he a good lad?" Murphy asked. She nodded.

" He is. He is respectful and kind. He always wants to help people. One of his friends' parents said something about the Saints not to long ago and he came home and asked me about them. So I told him about you without tell him you're his dad. He completely agrees with what you guys did, in fact, he said he wants to grow up to be a saint. I told him I gave him the middle name of MacManus because I believed in what you guys were doing." She said. Murphy nodded.

" I want to see him again." Murphy said. " Maybe I should get to know him, let him get to know me and Connor. Then we could talk to him, tell him who I am." Murphy said.

" If you aren't coming here to stay then I'm not sure I want to tell him you are his dad. Am I supposed to get him excited only to have you leave?" She asked. Murphy sighed.

" I want to see him. He's my son. I missed the first ten years, I don't want to miss the rest. Even if we have to leave, I will stay in contact with you this time." He said. Jillian looked away as she sat back in the couch.

" I don't want you to stay in contact with me because of him." She said.

" I shouldn't have let things go. I wanted to write but we kept things so casual that I didn't want to come off needy. I thought about you everyday since I left. I was coming here not just to sleep with you, just so you know, but to tell you I wanted to start something with you." He said. Jillian looked at him then stood up.

" I have some things to show you, stay here." She said as she walked away. She went straight ahead of them and into her room. Murphy watched as she pulled a big, blue book out from under her bed. She looked up at him and smiled as she stood up again. She quickly came back to the couch and sat down. "This is his baby book."

Murphy took the book from her and opened it up. The first page was filled with pictures of Jillian throughout her pregnancy. His breath caught as he got to watch her tummy grow through the pictures. He touched a few of them. Pregnancy suited her. She glowed in all the pictures. She was smiling and looked beautiful.

" You looked amazing." He said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! *_

He turned the page to parent information. He looked right to the father section. She had his name listed as M.M. She had wrote down his physical features, what his favorite thing to eat and drink were, where he grew up, how old he had been when Liam was born, his family information, leaving out his family name. She had wrote that they had meant through a friend, which was true.

flash back to 13 years ago:

" I really don't want to meet anyone, I don't need a boyfriend." Jillian said to her friend Alexis as they walked into McGinty's. Jillian and Alexis were only 19 but they had fake I.D.'s.

" You're going to like him, I promise." Alexis said.

" Why is it that when you start dating someone, you think I should date someone?" Jillian asked.

She followed Alexis through the crowd. She agreed to meet Alexis' new boyfriend and brother but she hadn't found out it was a double date until they got to the bar. She was annoyed with her friend because she did not want a boyfriend. She had two years into nursing school and wanted to concentrate on school, she didn't want a guy to distract her.

" Just give him a chance, okay?" Alexis said as her face light it. Alexis grabbed Jillian's arm and pulled her forward. When she greeted her boyfriend, she dropped Jillian's arm and wrapped herself in his arms as they kissed. The man beside him, shook his head and looked at Jillian.

" They are always like this." He said. Jillian rolled her eyes but smiled. He was holding a smoke in his mouth, so he took it out and stuck out his hand. " You must be Jillian. I"m Murphy."

" I am Jillian." She said as she shook his hand.

" Let me get you a drink, they are going to be like this for a while." Murphy said.

Murphy and Jillian sat together and took turns buying each other drinks. They were getting along great. He made her laugh and he liked her attitude. She thought he was very attractive and even liked him but she still didn't want a boyfriend. She decided she won't mind spending more time with him as long as he didn't get attached to her. By the end of the night, they were outside the bar talking while Connor and Alexis were making out again. Connor had called a cab to go to Alexis' place and Murphy had offered to walk Jillian home since she didn't live to far from the bar.

They walked slowly down the sidewalk, still talking quietly together. She liked that he was keeping a respectable distance from her, not trying to hold her hand or push himself on her. She was liking him more and more. When they reached her apartment building, he didn't ask to come up and she was surprised. She had a string of reasons ready for why he couldn't if he had asked.

" Well, thanks for walking me home." She said.

" You're welcome." Murphy said as he took another smoke out.

" So I'm not sure what Alexis told you, but I really don't want to date anyone right now." She said. He smiled.

" I feel the same way." He said.

" Then why did you agree to a double date?" Jillian asked.

" Why did you?" Murphy asked before he took a long drag from his smoke.

" I did not know I was going on a date until I got to the bar. She lied to me. I thought I was just meeting her new boyfriend and his brother. When we got there, she told me she was trying to fix me up with you." Murphy laughed.

" I came because I was bored besides, fellas don't turn down the chance to meet pretty girls." He said, making her laugh.

XXXXXXXXX

They had meant up again whenever Connor and Alexis meant up. Murphy and Jillian became friends quickly since they got along so well. She had a party at her place, three months after they meant, and after the party everyone left but Connor, Alexis, and Murphy. Alexis had pulled Connor into Jillian's spare room and locked them in there so Jillian and Murphy were sitting on the floor of her balcony enjoying the warm night air when the topic of sex had been brought up.

Jillian told him how much she missed having sex and foreplay. He agreed with her and they were silent for a while, then he had grabbed her and they started making out. They made it into her apartment and to her room, while pulling on each other's clothes. Murphy kicked her door shut and moved to kissing her neck as she was yanking his shirt up.

" I was serious when I said I don't want a boyfriend." Jillian said as he sucked in her neck. She moaned softly.

" I don't want to be your boyfriend." Murphy's voice was low and moved through her skin, sending chills down to her center.

" So this is just sex then? We are both clear on that?" She asked as she pulled his shirt off.

" Aye, Lass. We are just having sex.' Murphy said as he grabbed her shirt.

" Thank God because I want you so bad!" She almost panted as they tumbled onto her bed.

That was just their first time together. In the morning they agreed to be friends with benefits, pulling out if either one started dating someone. They got together three to four nights a week, sometimes spending the night together, sometimes just staying together until they got off. But they didn't just have oral sex and sex, they talked, joked together and got along well. It was a perfect arrangement for them both and neither one cared to meet anyone else.

end flash back

The next page of the baby book was filled with Liam's birth information. He had been born January 6, 2001 at 1:10 in the morning. He had weighted 6 lbs 14 oz and was 21 and a half inches long. Jillian had been 22 at the time. There were pictures of her in the hospital bed before she gave birth and after. There were picture of her in the hospital bed, holding Liam right after he was born. There were pictures of her parents holding him and smiling. The rest of the pages were filled with pictures of Liam, sleeping, eating, crying, running around, taking baths, and playing. Murphy relived the first ten years of his son's life through the pictures.

" Does anyone know who his dad is?" Murphy asked as he looked through pictures from Liam's birthdays and holidays.

" My parents do. They kept bothering me about who I had been with. I think they thought I was seeing a married man. I knew my parents were Saint supporters so I told them that you and I had an arrangement but that you had left the country before I found out I was pregnant. They know Liam's full name." She said. Suddenly he slammed the book shut and handed it to her.

" What does the lad go to sleep?" He asked as he looked at her.

" 9, why?" She asked. Murphy stood up quickly.

" I have to go but I will be back before then. I have something I need to give you." He said. " I will be right back." Without another word he rushed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy jogged down the stairs but stopped at the bottom. In the parking lot where the three boys with their bikes. Liam was standing with his bike balanced between his legs. He was smiling at his friends as they talked. Murphy was struck at how much he looked like them both. He had Murphy's face but his smile was 100% Jillian's, bright, stunning and beautiful. He shook himself and put his hands in his pockets as he started towards his car.

He walked past the boys without looking up. He knew the boys were staring at him but he kept walking. If he had to face Liam, he wasn't sure what was going to be showing on his face. He had his keys out and reached his car quickly. He unlocked the door and had his hand on the handle, still knowing the boys were staring at him.

" Hey mister!" Murphy's eyes snapped shut as his hand shook. His son was addressing him. Murphy took a deep breath, opened his eyes and turned around.

" Aye, Lad?" He asked.

" You're friends with my mom?" Liam asked.

" Aye, Lad." Murphy said. Liam nodded.

" My mom's an awesome lady." He said.

" Aye, Lad." He said softly. " She is."

" I take care of her, you know? I make sure no one bothers her." Liam said. Murphy smiled. He knew what Liam was doing, he was the man in her life and he was letting Murphy know that in his own way. Murphy was proud that he was protecting her.

" Good. That's what a real man does for his ma." Murphy said.

" Where are you from? You don't sound like us." Mike said. Murphy smiled again.

" Ireland." He said.

" My dad lives in Ireland." Liam said. Murphy's heart was pounding as he nodded. " Alright, see ya later, mister." And just like that, Liam dismissed his dad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was sitting on the sink in the spare bathroom that was by Liam's bedroom. She was watching Liam as he brushed his teeth. She reached forward and brushed the dark hair from her son's face. It was getting long, almost getting into his eyes. Liam looked at her and crossed his eyes, making Jillian laugh. She pushed Liam's head away with her hand and jumped off the sink. Liam leaned down and spit then followed after her. They were very close, closer then most of his friends were to their mothers and she was grateful for that.

" Hey Mom, can I ask you something about that guy who came to see you?" He asked as Jillian went into the kitchen.

" Sure." She said as she took the bottle of vitamins off the top of the fridge.

" He said he was from Ireland. Did he know my dad?" Liam asked. A knock came to the door again. Jillian sighed as she looked at him.

" Take you vitamin." She said as she handed it too him. She walked past him and to the door.

" Did he, Mom?" Liam asked as she opened the door. Murphy smiled at her.

" Hi." He said. Jillian leaned against the door frame, feeling like she was 22 again.

" Hi." She said softly with a smile.

" Mom?" Liam asked. Jillian sighed and looked at him.

" Later, okay? We will talk about this later." She said. She looked back at Murphy. " Come in." She said. Murphy walked in and looked at Liam.

" Hello again, Lad." He said. Liam popped the vitamin in his mouth.

" Hey." He said. Jillian closed the door, trying to ignore the tension coming from Liam.

" Liam, this is a good friend of mine. His name is Murphy." She said.

" If you're such a good friend of my mom's, how come I have never meant you before?" Liam snapped.

" Liam!" Jillian said quickly. " Where are your manners? And watch your tone."

" It's okay, Lass. He's doing what he should, he's watching out for you." Murphy said. He was standing next to Jillian. " You're the man in the house, aren't you, Lad?" Liam nodded. " You have never meant me before because I have been gone, been out of town. But your mom and I used to be very good friends."

" Did you know my dad?" Liam asked quickly.

" Liam, I said we would talk about this later." Jillian warned. Liam turned his eyes to his mom as his shoulders dropped.

" Yes, Mama." He said. They didn't say anything for a few minutes then Jillian spoke up.

" Why don't we sit down at the table." She said, pushing Murphy lightly on the arm. She followed him to the dining room table. " You want some coffee, Murphy?" She asked.

" Aye, Lass. Thank you." He said. She nodded then went back to the kitchen. She walked past Liam, patting his shoulder. He leaned against the fridge, trying to not let Murphy know Liam was checking him out.

" So Mom," He started.

" So Liam." Jillian said as she grabbed two coffee cups. She loved coffee and always had it ready.

" Mike wants me to spend the night tomorrow night so can I?" He asked as he looked at her. Murphy watched the interaction between his son and Jillian.

" If Mike's dad says it's okay then I don't care." She said as she poured the coffee out into the cups.

" He said it was up to you." Liam said.

" I will call him tomorrow and tell him you can come. Should I pack your superman pajamas?" She teased him. Liam looked at Murphy then back at her quickly.

" Mom! Stop it! I don't wear those anymore! I haven't wore them since I was 5!" He said. Murphy started rubbing his chin with his finger, trying not to smile. Jillian took a hold of Liam's hair at his forehead and tugged it slightly.

" You need a hair cut." She said. He tried to flick his head away from her.

" I just had a hair cut!" He whined.

" Stop whining. You're too old to whine, you big baby." She said before she let him go.

" You're a big baby." Liam said as she walked past him.

" Oh, I'm the baby, am I? Then since you're such a grown up, you go to work tomorrow." Jillian said as she set the cup down by Murphy.

" I will then." Liam said, playfully. " Let me drive your car." Jillian smiled as she came back into the kitchen. The kitchen, living room and dining room were an open plan.

" It's nine. Say good night to my friend, Liam." She said as she pushed him out of the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the creamer.

" Good night, Mr. Murphy." Liam said. Murphy smiled.

" Good night, Lad." Murphy said. Jillian came out of the kitchen and Liam started to grin at her. He was tall for his age, almost as tall as she was but then she was only 5 ft 1in.

" Good night, Mom." He said. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him.

" Good night , Liam." She said.

" What's wrong, Mom? You aren't hugging me, you always hug me goodnight." Liam said. She shook her head.

" Not tonight, I'm not. I know that look in your eyes." She said with a smile as she walked to the table. Suddenly Liam was at her side. He wrapped his arms around her, making her cry out in surprise. He licked the side of her face. " Liam MacManus Winters!" She shouted as Liam started to laugh. He pulled away from her then. Murphy was grinning. She was glaring at Liam as she wiped her cheek.

" My point! We are almost even! I love you!" Liam called out before he retreated to his room.

" You're going to regret that!" Jillian called out.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! *_

Murphy and Jillian were sitting on the couch with the TV on. Liam had closed his bedroom door but they were still talking quietly. They were sitting side by side, talking about Liam. Jillian told Murphy they had a playful relationship, always keep score of things each other did that the other didn't like. Jillian hated it when Liam licked her face, Liam hated it when Jillian ruffled his hair in front of his friends. At the end of the month, they added up the score and the winner got to pick where they went out to eat that night.

" I have something for you and I just want you to take it. Don't fight me, just take it, please." Murphy said.

" Okay." Jillian said. " What is it?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a stack of money. "Murphy." He shook his head.

" No, Jilly, please. I wasn't able to be there to help you when he was younger. Had I been here, you won't have struggled. I know it has been hard for you, raising a boy on your own. You don't want to spend it, then don't. Open an account for my Lad, put the money there." Murphy asked. Jillian sighed and looked back at him.

" When he was asking if you knew his dad, I didn't know what to say." She said. Murphy sighed and set his cup down on the coffee table. He took Jillian's cup from her hands and set it down.

He put his hand at her neck and brought her to him. She closed her eyes as he came closer to her. He tilted his head and brushed his lips to hers. She brought her hands to his chest and took a hold of his shirt. Their tongues moved around each other slowly and carefully. He brought his other hand to her hair and played with it, running the strands through his fingers. Jillian felt herself wanting to melt into him. She hadn't been with anyone since him. They slowly ended the kiss but kept their foreheads together.

" Bring him to Doc's tomorrow to meet Connor. If you think he can handle it, we will tell him the truth then." Murphy said softly.

" He will keep your secret. He won't tell anyone you're the Saints." She said. " Are you staying the night?" She asked, making him chuckle.

" The lad won't be upset?" Murphy asked.

" Not if he doesn't know. You just have to hide out in my room until he goes to school." She said.

" You better check to make sure he's sleeping then." Murphy said.

" You want to come?"

Murphy quietly followed Jillian into his son's room. The room was dark but he could see the boy in his bed. Liam was laying his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed, the other under the pillow. She went to the bed and knelt down. She brushed the hair from his face and kissed his forehead then adjusted the blankets over him before she stood up again. She smiled down at him.

" He sleeps like you." She whispered. Murphy came to her side and smiled.

" Aye, I see that." Murphy whispered as he took her hand. He interlaced their fingers while they watched their son sleep.

After a few minutes, Jillian led him out of Liam's room. Murphy closed the door behind him as she moved to the front door. She slide the lock into place then took his hand again. He followed behind her to towards her room, already excited. Being with her made him feel comfortable and relaxed. He was ready to have a real relationship with her but couldn't figure out how to bring it up to her. He knew it wasn't the safest thing for them but he didn't want to be apart from her anymore.

Once in her room, Jillian let his hand go and moved to the sliding glass door on the left side of her bed. He closed her door then faced her as she locked the door and pulled the shades. She looked back at him and smiled shyly. He laughed and came towards her. She meant him in the center of the room and they put their arms around each other slowly. Their foreheads came to rest against each other.

" I haven't been with anyone since our last time together." She said softly.

" Me either, Lass." He whispered. They had their eyes closed.

" You don't have to lie." She said. " I'm still going to have sex with you tonight." He chuckled.

" I'm not lying. I couldn't even look at another girl without thinking about you. I meant what I said earlier, I didn't find you again just for sex. I want to be with you." He said. Jillian pulled away and looked at him.

" How do we do this though? You have to be in hiding, Liam doesn't know who you are, how can we do this?" She asked. Murphy tucked the hair between her ears.

" We will figure everything out. I just want to be with you, 100%, not just as a friend with benefits but to be together." He said. She sighed then.

" Can we do this?" She asked.

" It's going to be hard but every relationship is work." He said. She laughed as she ran her hands up the back of his head.

" Not every relationship has one member in hiding from the FBI." She said. He smiled then kissed her quickly.

" Can you try?" He asked. She nodded.

" Yes." She answered simply. Murphy grinned then picked her up. He turned her back to the bed and tossed her on it, making her laugh out loud. Murphy put his finger to his lips as he climbed on top of her. "Shh, or you will wake the lad. I doubt you want him to find us in bed together." He said. Jillian grabbed his shirt and brought him down to kiss her.

He undressed her as slowly as he could. He waited until she was completely undressed before he pulled away and kicked off his shoes. She was laying the middle of the bed, smiling at him as he struggled out of his clothes as quickly as he could. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and smiled at her. She laughed.

" What?" She asked.

" You know, you could help me." He said. She shook her head.

" No way. I like watching you get undressed." Jillian said. He tossed his shirt to the side then started undoing his pants. Her smile faded slightly as her eyes went to his side. Murphy paused and looked down. He had forgotten that he had a gun strapped to him. He slowly started undoing the strap as he looked up at her.

" Does that make you uncomfortable?" He asked. She shook her head.

" I honestly don't know. I have never seen you with a weapon. Do you carry it around all the time?" She asked. He walked to the left side of her bed, it had always been his side. He opened the drawer of the night stand and carefully laid his gun inside it.

" Aye." He said. He looked at her with the top button of his pants undone. " Do you not want me here now?" He asked. She smiled as she meant his eyes.

" Oh, I want you here. I'm this close to getting laid for the first time in 10 years, I'm not letting that gun stop me." She said. He grinned and hurried out of his pants.

" Did I ever tell you how much I love your sex drive?" He asked as he shred his boxers. He pulled her blankets up and moved over to her, pulling her against him. He moved himself on top of her, putting his hand between them. She grabbed it before he could touch her.

" Don't. I want it so bad that if you touch me now, I might just cum right away." She said. He grinned before he kissed her.

He pulled his hand away from her and brought it to her legs. As they made out slowly, he let his hand dance up her thigh until he reached her center. He slowly dragged his hand up her, feeling how ready she was. She jumped as her hands tighten in his hair. He sank one finger inside her while another one started rubbing her in slow circles. Jillian pulled her mouth away from him.

" Stop!" She moaned. He laughed as he moved to kiss her neck. She grabbed his wrist. " I'm serious, please stop!" She said as she arched her back.

" You are more then ready." He whispered against her neck.

" I know, I told you!" She said. He moved his hand and put both hands into her hair. They locked eyes together. " What are you waiting for?" She asked, her voice breathless.

" I just want to stare at you for a second." He said. She sighed as they looked at each other. " There's so much I want to say." He said.

" Then say it." She said, her stomach jumping.

" I'm trying." Murphy said. She smiled as she started playing with his hair.

" We have plenty of time for words later. Come in to me, it will clear your head." He grinned then leaned down to kiss her again. He came into her so slowly, she pulled her mouth from his and moaned loudly. She leaned her head back as her eyes closed. " Oh my God!" She whimpered.

" Shh, Lass. We aren't alone anymore!" He whispered as he came fully inside her.

" I can't help it! Oh my God it feels so good." She almost squealed as he kissed her neck.

" I haven't even moved yet." He said.

When he pulled out of her, his eyes snapped shut as he bit the inside of his cheek. She brought her hips up to take him back in and the world around him exploded. It had been so long since he had had sex, he had almost forgotten what it felt like. He kept his memories of their times together close to him, using them when he was alone and needing her, but now that he was with her again, he realized how much he had forgotten.

He hadn't remembered how soft her skin was or how it smelled. He had forgotten how her tongue felt against him and how sweet she tasted. He had forgotten how tight she was around him, how her body hugged him when he was inside her. He hadn't remembered how much her moans and whimpers turned him on. He hadn't remembered that sex with her was something his entire body felt, not just his penis.

They moved together in unison, her hips raising to take him in and falling to let him out again. Her hands tighten in his hair, her breath and sounds against his cheek. He loved her, he knew he did. He had left 10 years before, going home to Ireland, knowing he was in love with her and thinking he'd never see her again. She gasped and he knew she was going to cum soon. He was thankfully because he felt his orgasm building quickly. Her tongue flicked out and caught his earlobe. She dragged her teeth along it then whispered she was cumming. Murphy brought his mouth to hers to drink down her moans. She came hard around him, bring his orgasm out. He moaned into her mouth as he poured hot inside her, completely filling her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Murphy woke to unfamiliar sounds. He had one arm hanging off bed. He was laying on his stomach. He pushed himself to his back and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his face as he listened to the apartment. The TV was on but he could still hear Jillian and Liam talking. She was asking him if he had his homework and lunch money. He was answering her with yes moms. Then he called out a goodbye and an I love you before Murphy heard a door shut. A few minutes later, the door to her room opened and Jillian crept in. Murphy had closed his eyes again.

" I'm awake, Lass." He said.

" He's gone." She said. He felt the bed move as she crawled over to him. He moved his arm as she laid down beside him. She put her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. " You know, I still have your toothbrush and some of your clothes." She said. He opened his eyes and stared at her ceiling.

" You kept them?" He asked. She nodded.

" The morning we were together last, you left so fast, you didn't take all your stuff. I have the jeans you left here but Liam has your shirt. I showed it to him once and he kept it." She said. " He was 6 and wore it around forever even though he was huge on him. I took his picture in it. He looked so cute." Murphy smiled and stretched.

" Shower?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! *_

Murphy had Jillian pressed against her front door. He held her hands over her head with their fingers interlaced together as he rubbed his pelvis against her. They were making out again, his hair still wet from their shower. They had had sex already once that morning but after being away from her for so long, he wanted her bad again. He moved to her neck again, sucking her pulse point lightly. He didn't want to give her a mark she'd have to explain to Liam.

" Murphy, I'm going to be late for work." She said softly with her eyes closed.

" So quit. I have enough money to support you and our lad." He said as he looked at her. She shook her head.

" I love my job. I love being a nurse." She said. He sighed.

" I just got home yesterday, I'm not ready for you to be out of my sight." He said. She smiled as she looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

" Well, I have never called off before." She said softly. He grinned. He brought his hands to scrub top and pushed it up. He sank to his knees and started kissing and sucking her stomach.

" Call off and spend the day with me. You won't regret it." He said. She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled down at him.

" Alright." She said finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Liam got home from school, he tossed his backpack on the table then went into the kitchen to greet his mom. The two hugged and kissed cheeks. She made him a light snack then followed him to the table. Liam sat down with Jillian sitting next to him. Liam smiled before he took a bit of his sandwich. Jillian ran her hand through his hair.

" So I want to take you somewhere." She said.

" Where's that?" Liam asked.

" I want you to meet some more old friends of mine, friends of your dad's." She said. Liam wiped his mouth as he looked at her.

" Really?" Jillian nodded.

" Do you think you'd like to do that? Would you like to meet some of your dad's friends?" Liam nodded.

" When?" He asked.

" As soon as your done eating." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liam followed Jillian up the steps that led to Connor's and Murphy's apartment. She had just reached the top stair when the door to the apartment flew open, banging against the wall behind it. Connor was standing in the doorway with a grin. He reached out and grabbed Jillian by the arm then yanked her to him. He hugged her tightly before kissing the side of her head.

" Good to see you, Love!" He said excitedly. She smiled.

" Good to see you too, Connor." She said. When they pulled away, Connor was still grinning but he was looking at Liam.

" Is this your wee babe?" He asked. Jillian smiled and took a hold of Liam's arm. She pulled him towards her.

" Liam, this is Connor. He is a friend of your dad." She said. Liam stuck out his hand, making Connor grin even more. He shook Liam's hand.

" He sure looks like his dad." Connor said. " Come on in, Lad. We have a lot to talk about."

Jillian and Liam followed him inside the small apartment. Right by the door was a pool table. Romeo had gone down to the bar to give them time alone. They walked over to a table where Murphy was sitting at. He tried to not grin too big at her. He had just gotten back to their apartment two hours beforehand. They had spend the day in her bed, on her floor, on the couch, and in the bath tub. They had worked each other over with their hands, their mouths and their bodies.

" Hello again, Lad." Murphy said as he stood up.

" Hi." Liam said as they shook hands.

Jillian and Liam were sitting at the table, side by side, while Connor and Murphy were sitting across from them. Connor couldn't keep the grin off his face while Murphy was looking from Liam to Jillian slowly. Liam was nervous and had his hands tightly together on his lap. He had always wanted to know about his dad, but now that the time had come, he wasn't sure what to do, what questions to ask.

" So you're good friends with my dad?" Liam asked.

" Aye, lad. Been knowing him since before birth." Connor said.

" Well, what's his name cuz mom never told me his name." Liam said. Jillian shook her head slowly at them.

" Out of everything you could ask us about him, you only want to know his name?" Murphy asked. Liam smiled slightly.

" Well, no. I want to know more but I don't know where to start." Liam said. He looked at Jillian then back at Murphy. " Can I just come right out and ask something?"

" Ask whatever you want." Connor said. Liam took a deep breath and looked directly at Murphy. His blue eyes holding Murphy's steadily.

" Are you him?" He asked. Murphy sat up straight. " I mean, mom hardly ever talks about my dad anymore, then you come along and she's been talking about him a lot. I kind of look like you, our eyes are the same color and so is our hair. So...are you him?" Jillian started to cry softly. Liam looked at her quickly. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her. " Don't cry, Mama. I'm not upset." He said softly to her. Connor and Murphy looked at each other. Murphy smiled as he looked back at him. They were both proud of how he was comforting his mom.

" Aye, Lad." Murphy said. Liam looked over at him. " I am your da."

" Mom?" Liam asked without taking his eyes off Murphy. Jillian nodded.

" He is." She said softly.

" I didn't know about you until I came to see your mom the other night." Murphy said. Liam didn't say anything for a few seconds.

" Why didn't you ever come back?" He asked softly. Jillian looked at Murphy who glanced at Connor.

" It's not easy to explain." Connor said.

" Liam," Jillian said as she looked at him. She wiped her eyes and meant her son's wide eyes. " I didn't give you the middle name MacManus just because I believed in them so much. You have two middle names."

" What are you talking about?" He asked.

" You middle names are his names." She said.

" What is it?" Liam asked. She took a deep breath before talking.

" Your full birth name is Liam Murphy MacManus Winters." Liam looked at Murphy quickly then back at Jillian.

" That is one of the names of the Saints." He said softly.

" Aye, Lad." Murphy said. " We are the Saints."


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! *_

Jillian was making coffee in the boys' coffee pot while she watched Liam and Murphy talking together. Murphy had taken her seat next to him and was answering every question Liam was firing at him, and asking a few of his own. Jillian smiled as she turned away to finished up the coffee. Connor came up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders.

" You raised a fine Lad." He said as he squeezed her. Jillian smiled and patted Connor's arm before he pulled away. He leaned his back against the counter as he watched his brother and nephew. " He doing good in school?" Jillian nodded.

" Yeah, he gets A's and B's. He's very smart but gets into trouble. He does crazy stunts with his bike and scares the hell out of me." She said as she turned around.

" You know Murph's been pinning for you for years. He never even talked to another girl when we went back home." She laughed softly.

" Yeah, I'm sure. Look, you don't have to say that. I know what Murphy looks like. I remember the girls trying to be all over him when you guys lived here." She said as she looked at Connor.

" Well, then you remember him turning them down. You two weren't serious, he could have did anything he wanted with other girls but he never did, not even after we left. He loves you, loved you then and still loves you now." Connor said. Jillian smiled and looked back to Liam.

" Liam is so happy right now." She said. Connor laughed.

" I see, changing the subject. A fella gets the point." He said. He pushed away from the counter and started to the table. " Hey, Liam, want to take your first shot of whiskey with your old uncle?"

" Ah, no, Connor, he doesn't." Jillian said as she started forward. Liam and Murphy looked at her with matching eyes.

" Damn, sorry, Lad, I tried." Connor said. Liam smiled.

" Hey, Mom, can you call Mike and tell him I can't come over. I want stay here." Liam said, then he looked at Murphy. " Is that okay? Can I stay here with you?" Murphy smiled.

" Why don't I come back to your place? Bar's gonna get loud in a little bit, Romeo might come up here drunk and you don't need to see that." Murphy said.

" Mom, can he? Can Dad stay at our place tonight?" He asked excitedly. He looked back at Murphy again who was smiling. " The couch pulls out into a bed. We got extra blankets and stuff." Connor laughed.

" I don't think he will be needed that, Lad." He said. Jillian hit him in the stomach.

" Well where else would he sleep?" Liam asked as he looked at Connor. Connor was laughing, while Jillian turned her back quickly and went to the coffee pot. Liam looked back at Murphy. " Oh. You're gonna sleep in my mom's bed, aren't you?"

" Does that bother you, Lad?" Murphy asked. Liam smiled then.

" I don't care as long as you're there in the morning." He said.

Jillian poured the three adults coffee then went to the table. She sat across from Murphy while Connor sat across from Liam. The brothers were explaining to Liam why he couldn't talk about them, why they were in hiding but Liam knew about the Saints. He had never see their faces but he knew what they had done.

" I won't be able to come over often but you can come here whenever you like." Murphy said.

" I can't wait til I'm big enough to help you, Dad. You know, I have always had this dream, it's been the same dream since I was little, that I was helping you guys. Only I never saw your faces but I know we were shooting stuff." Connor, Murphy, and Jillian perked up when he said that. " I couldn't hear anything either, I just kept hearing this chanting. It was like a prayer being repeated over and over again." Connor and Murphy glanced at each other then back at Liam.

" Can you remember the prayer, Lad?" Murphy asked. They were shocked when Liam repeated their family prayer, word for word. Connor crossed his arms over the table while Murphy sat back.

" Do you know what that prayer is, Lad?" Connor asked. Liam shook his head. " That is our family prayer. Our da, your grandda, taught all that prayer when we were wee lads."

" Aye," Murphy started. " Had I been around since your birth, you would have been caught it too. But I guess I don't have to now, you know it well." He said.

XXXXXX

Murphy sat in Jillian's car while they drove to her place. Liam was talking excitedly to him while Murphy was leaning against the door so he could see him better. Jillian was smiling as she drove. Liam was telling Murphy about his friends and school and Murphy was listening intently and asking the right questions. Murphy glanced at Jillian then back at Liam. He reached out and took her free hand. Jillian looked at him so Murphy winked at her. Jillian squeezed his hand and smiled as they drove.

Once they got back to their apartment it was past Liam's bedtime and he didn't want to go to sleep. Murphy could see himself and Connor in him when Liam talked. They got excited like Connor did and seemed to have Connor's humor. He made Murphy laugh and the more he got to know Liam, the more he was falling love with the kid. Around ten that night, Jillian finally made him go to bed. Liam hugged and kissed his mom then locked Murphy into a tight hug.

Murphy followed Jillian into her room and closed her door. They talked quietly together and laughed as they talked about Liam. Murphy told her how proud he was of their son and had she had done an amazing job of raising him. Jillian reassured Murphy that even though Liam was excited, he wouldn't tell anyone that the Saints were in town or that his dad was a Saint.

" You going to have be quiet tonight, you know our lad is not sleeping right now." Murphy said as he laid on top of her. Jillian laughed and pulled him down to her so they could kiss.

" You have to be quiet." She said against his mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning, Murphy sat across from Liam at the table while Jillian made them breakfast. Murphy had gotten a call from Connor and they had work to do but when they were done gathering the information they needed, Murphy promised to call them and have them come over. He was completely surprised at Liam who seemed to understand what Murphy had to do and that he couldn't talk about him.

After breakfast, Liam said goodbye to Murphy then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Murphy and Jillian were holding hands by the front door. She was leaning against it while they looked at each other. He smiled and took a hand away to slip into her hair. He pulled her against him and kissed her slowly. She almost melted again.

" Be careful." She said softly.

" Always, Lass. No need to worry." He said.

" I always worried about you." Jillian said as they looked at each other.

" You know, I love you." He said. " I loved you when I left and I love you more now." He said. Jillian sighed as she looked at him.

" Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked. Murphy shrugged.

" Three years we messed around and you never seemed like you wanted more from me. I didn't want to push it, I was happy to have you the way I had you." He said.

" And when did it change for you?" Jillian asked.

" About seven months into to our arrangement." He said as they heard the shower kick on.

" And you just never told me?" Jillian asked.

" You never acted differently around me, never acted like you felt different towards me and you made it very clean at the start what you wanted. Then Connor and I started the Saint work and I knew I couldn't give you more." He said.

" You didn't act differently." Jillian said.

" I did, you just never noticed." Murphy said.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review. Thank you so much for the adds to you story alerts! *_

Flash back:

Murphy and Connor were sitting with their arms resting on the bar counter and smokes tucked behind their ears. Both had a bottle of beer in their right hands. They were waiting for Jillian and Alexis to arrive. Connor told him he thought his relationship with Alexis was coming to an end. They had been fighting a lot and he didn't really want to be with her anymore. Part of Murphy wondered that if they broke up would Jillian walk away from him too. Their arrangement had been working perfectly the past seven months and he didn't want to let it go. She was fun to be with, could hang with him and his brother, could drink like she was one of the boys and they were having amazing sex on a regular schedule, no, he did not want to let it go.

" Murphy." Came a soft whisper. He jumped and looked to his right. He couldn't stop his grin when he saw Jillian standing there. He turned in the bar stool so he was facing her.

" Hey, Lass." He said. Jillian nudged her head to the side.

" Come with me, please, outside." She said.

He hopped off the bar stool and offered her his arm. She laughed and slide her hand around him. They walked quickly through the crowd and out the door. Neither one spoke until they got outside. He took the the smoke out from his ear and lit it up. Jillian was shifting her weight away quickly and he could tell she was nervous. He sighed.

" What's wrong, Lass?" He asked.

" Okay, so Alexis is going to break up with Connor tonight." She said quickly. He raised one eyebrow.

" Really?" Murphy asked.

" Yeah and she thinks I should not talk to you anymore." Alexis didn't know they were sleeping together. Only Connor had known and him finding out had been an accident. Murphy put one hand into his pocket as he took the smoke out of his mouth. ' Here we go.' He thought to himself.

" And what are you going to do?" He asked, trying to sound completely casual even though his heart was pounding.

" Well, I think it's unfair that I should be fucked over because they don't get along anymore. It's not my fault and I shouldn't be punished and neither should you." She said. "So, when they break up, are we still going to keep this up?" Murphy took a drag from his smoke as he looked at her.

" That's up to you, Lass. I don't have a problem with it." He said. She smiled.

" It's not just up to me. Are you still going to want to hang out when my friend breaks your brother's heart?" She asked. He smiled.

" She's not going too. Connor's ready for them to break up."

" Really? That's great!" Jillian explained.

" Well, I'm so glad my brother and your friend's break up makes you happy." He teased her.

" That's not what I meant. It's just that if he isn't going to be heartbroken then he won't care if I still hang around." She said. He smiled as he took another hit.

" So we are keeping this going, then?" Murphy asked.

" Yeah and thank goodness!" She explained with a big smile. " She's on her way here now, she's going to break up with him and expects me to leave with her. So I will leave, take her to get ice cream then call you to come over." She said.

" Aye, that sounds like a plan." He said as he put out his smoke.

" And you sure Connor will be fine with me being around?" She asked.

" He won't mind." Murphy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy and Jillian were sitting beside each other at the bar while Alexis and Connor were in a booth, breaking up. Murphy kept glancing at them to make sure his brother was okay. He looked back at the bar and took a long drink of his beer. Jillian ordered the two of them another round of drinks because it was her turn to pay. Murphy leaned into her.

" If she wanted to break up with him, than why is she crying?" Murphy asked. Jillian looked over at her friend and his brother then sighed and looked away.

" Because she is a drama queen. She had been complaining about him for a few weeks now but I bet she's getting upset because he isn't begging her to stay with him." Jillian said before she took another drink. Murphy nudged her shoulder, making her look at him.

" I really want to kiss you right now." He said. She smiled and leaned into him. He looked down at her mouth.

" Well, I guess you're going to have to wait." She said, dropping her voice. He grinned as she straighten up. Jillian looked around him than away quickly. " She's coming!" She hissed.

" Let's go, Jillian! Now!" Alexis snapped. Murphy turned slightly in his seat.

" Nice to see you, Alexis." He said.

" Fuck you and your brother, Murphy MacManus!" She yelled as she grabbed her friend by the arm. Jillian shrugged her shoulders before Alexis started yanking her out of the bar. Murphy winked and smiled as he looked away.

" Well, that was painful." Connor said as he sat down beside Murphy.

" Aye, seemed like it." Murphy said.

It was almost two hours before Jillian called Murphy. Murphy patted Connor's back than left the bar for her house. Connor wasn't upset about the break up, he was already looking around the bar at his options. Murphy was out of the bar and on his way to her apartment quickly. His heart was slamming and his stomach was jumping with excitement. He couldn't get to her place fast enough.

End Flashback.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! *_

Flash back:

Murphy walked slowly into her apartment 3 years into their arrangement. She looked back from the kitchen and smiled at him. She turned her attention back to the salad she was making. He didn't say anything as he walked into her kitchen and over to her fridge. He popped it open and took out a beer. She didn't drink beer but she always kept it in her fridge for him. He opened it up and took a drink before setting it on the counter. He walked back out of her kitchen. He crossed her living room to her front door. He shut it and locked it before he faced her again.

" You hungry?" She asked. She heard him moving around again, coming closer to her. He was quiet and that was unusual for him. Murphy was a happy guy who laughed and joked around a lot. His hands appeared at the counter beside her. She smiled and turned around, expecting him to get things started right in the kitchen.

" I got something for you." He said softly.

" Oh yeah? What kind of something?" She asked. He was staring into her eyes so intently that her smile dropped. " What's wrong?" She asked. He took a hold of her wrist and brought it up. She looked down as he fasten a bracelet around her wrist. There was an M charm on it. The bracelet and charm were sliver. The charm had a small amount of glitter in it. " Murphy, it's beautiful." She said softly.

" Promise me you won't take it off for a while." He said. She meant his eyes again.

" What's the matter?" She asked.

" I'm leaving." He said.

" To go where?" She asked as her stomach dropped.

" I have to move back to Ireland." He said.

" When are you coming back?" She asked. He shook his head.

" I'm not." He said. Her shoulders dropped.

" Oh. When are you leaving?" She asked. He brought his hands to her waist.

" Tomorrow night." He said. " I brought something else."

" What is it?" She asked. He reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out a camera.

" I want to take some pictures of you, of us." He said. She smiled than.

" Doing what?" She asked, making him smile.

" Whatever we want. But I want some clean ones and I want some of just you." He said. They stared at each other for a few seconds. She could see things whirling around in his mind. " We only have tonight together."

" Than I guess we better get started." Jillian said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murphy laid on top of her, making sure they were making out as slow as they could. He

needed to memorize her taste, her touch and her smell. It was around one in the morning and he still hadn't let her go. They had had sex all over her apartment. He was trying to seal in everything he could. He had buried his mouth in her neck, her breasts, her stomach and in between her legs. He had held her hair while she took him in her mouth and closed his eyes as she swept her tongue around the head of his penis. He had kissed her repeatedly. He loved her. He had fallen completely in love with her during their three years of casual sex but he couldn't tell her that. It would just make leaving her harder.

When Jillian woke in the morning, her bed was empty. She called out to him but got no answer. She looked over at her nightstand and saw he had written her a note. She picked it up and sighed. She laid down and opened it up. She'd know his hand writing anywhere. She couldn't image never talking to him again, never seeing his smile and hearing his laugh again. She started to cry as she read what he had wrote.

Jilly-

You are an amazing girl. Our time together has meant so much to me, more than you will ever know. The man you decided to settle down with will be the luckiest man alive. I will never forget you and I hope you never forget me.

Murphy

Jillian was glued to her couch later that day, eyes wide and taking in the scene in front of her. Murphy was standing next to Connor. A man was standing in between them and all three men had their guns out. They were reciting their family prayer, she knew it by heart, he had taught it to her. She whispered it along with him. Before he pulled the trigger, the TV screen went black as the station switched off. She sighed and sat back. If she was honest with herself, she'd admit she had strong feelings for him and that she had wanted to beg him to either stay or take her with him. But she hadn't said a thing. She let him walk out of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later she was getting her mail. She opened her mail box and pulled everything out. She shifted through things when she came to a big, white envelope that had no return address. It was post marked from Ireland. Her heart slammed in her chest. She held it to her and hurried to her apartment. He had sent her something, he had remembered her. She almost dropped everything as soon as she rushed into her place.

She ripped the envelope opened when she reached the table. Pictures tumbled out along with a note. She sat down and noticed her hands were shaking. They were pictures he had taken of them. Some of them they had been smiling into the camera, some they were kissing. In one picture they were standing, he had been holding the camera out and had his other arm wrapped around her waist. She was holding onto his shirt, his chin was against her head and they were smiling. She picked up the note and opened it slowly.

I miss you. We are fine, got here and are settled in. I can't tell you where we are and I can't write you again, it won't be safe for you, but I wanted you to know that I miss you so much.

Murphy

She rested her head in her hands and started to cry.

XXXXXXXX

A few weeks later she was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet. She was staring at the stick in her hands. Her stomach was jumping around. She had checked the box to the test four times, the answer was the same. She was pregnant. She was pregnant and alone. She had no way of getting a hold of Murphy. Other than the note and the pictures he had sent her, she had gotten nothing else from him. She knew he was in Ireland but she no idea how to find him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Months went back and Jillian was getting bigger and bigger. She was laying in her bed, staring at her stomach. A point kept coming up from the top of her stomach, making her laugh. She'd push it back down, only to have it reappear again. Another point came out at her side. She pushed it back and received a swift kick. She laughed again.

" Stop kicking me, Murphy." She said. She sighed and looked down at the pictures she had out of her bed. She wanted so bad to name him that but she was scared. She knew people were looking for him, police force and mob members. She had been looking at Irish names and decided on Liam. She was going to give him Murphy's name as the middle names. In her private moments, she would call him that.

XXXXXXXX

She stared down into the face that was so much like his already. She stroked Liam's small cheeks than brought him to her face. She nestled her face against his cheek. The baby turned his head and opened his mouth. She closed her eyes as she started to cry. Her heart was breaking and mending at the same time. How was she going to do this? How was going to make him understand what an amazing man he dad is, without telling him who he was?

" He would love you." She whispered. " He would love you, my little Murphy MacManus."

End flashback


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! *_

Only the next few weeks, Murphy and Connor spent their days getting information on the man that had killed the priest. The priest's murder was what had brought them back to the states in the first place. Their evenings were spent getting to know Liam and spending time with Jillian. She loved watching the three of them together and could really see how much like them Liam really was. He laughed and smiled like them. Some of his facial expressions matched both Murphy and Connor. The three took to each other right away. She had always thought he looked like Murphy but when Liam was standing next to his dad and/or uncle, she could really see the resemblance.

XXXXXXXXX

Murphy's hands were in Jillian's hair as his tongue filled her mouth. They were at her apartment while Liam was Doc's. He was going to be spending the night with Connor so Murphy and Jillian could have some time alone. Both Connor and Liam had been almost as excited to be together as Murphy and Jillian were. Connor loved being an uncle and fell into the roll quickly. He was planning on teaching Liam had to fight. Murphy and Connor wrestled around a lot and Liam wanted to learn how to handle his own with them.

" We can have sex wherever we want." Jillian breathed as he kissed her neck. He was pushing her to walk backwards to her bed.

" Your bed is big and comfortable." He said against her kiss. " I gonna take you in the bed than again in the shower."

" And what makes you thinks I'm going to let you do all that?" She asked as he slipped his hand into her pants. She jumped as soon as he touched her. He smiled.

" This right here is why I know you will." He said. He pushed one finger inside her.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting across from each other in the morning, both holding their coffee cups. Murphy needed to talk to her, had something he needed to tell her but he was having a hard time bring it up. He knew there was a possibility he and Connor would have to leave again, knew that one day they were going to have to move back to Ireland and he wanted Jillian and Liam to come with them. He wanted to ask her but knew it meant completely uprooting their life in the States.

" We need to talk." Jillian said suddenly. She set her cup down and looked at him full on. He sat up straight.

" About what?" He asked in totally surprise. She shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know, you tell me. I can see something is bothering you and for some reason you aren't bring it up so I am." She said. He sighed and moved his cup to the side. He reached across the table and held out his hands to her. Jillian smiled and slipped her hands into his.

" I don't know how long Connor and I will be able to stay here in the States." He said. She started to pull away but he tighten his hold on her hands. " It's no life having to hide out here. I can't give you and our lad what you need from the shadows. I can't take him places and meet his friends."

" So what are you saying?" She asked.

" I'm saying I want you and our lad to come with us, back to Ireland. We can live out in the open there and not worry about targets on our backs from the mob or the police." He said. Jillian sighed and he finally let her hands slip from his.

" You mean give up our life here? My family, his friends." She said. He sat back and let his hands come to rest on his lap.

" He can make new friends. You'll have family there, your family can always come and visit." Murphy said.

" This isn't something I can agree to without talking to him first." She said.

" I spent the first half of his life away from you two, I don't want to spend the next half apart. I meant it when I told you that leaving you here was the worst mistake I have ever made. I never forgot about you and had always wished I had asked you to come with me. I don't want to go through that again." He said softly. Jillian stood up and walked around the table. She slipped into his lap, her arms coming around his shoulders, her legs around his waist.

" I'm not saying no. If it was just me, I'd leave tomorrow." She started softly. She was staring into his eyes. " I'd drop everything and take off with you. Letting you leave last time was horrible. I have regretted it ever since. I paid for it every night."

" You didn't love me than." He said. Her smile was small.

" You don't know everything." She said. He put his hand into the back of her hair and brought her to him. He kissed her hard, stealing her breath.

" Why didn't you ever tell me?" He whispered against her mouth.

" Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. He smiled and looked at her. " I will talk to him. If it is something he wants to do, than we will leave when you do but if it's not..." She shook her head as they searched each other's eyes.

" We will cross that bridge when we get there." He said.

" Now that is not something I'd think you would say. You were always so quick to react, so quickly to want to solve everything." She said. He smiled.

" I have grown up a bit." He said..

XXXXXXXXXX

Murphy and Jillian held hands as they walked into his place. Connor was standing behind Liam, his arms around the boy's placing them in the right places on the cue stick. They could hear Connor giving him instructions. Murphy and Jillian stood back and watched with smiled as Connor helped Liam line up for his shot.

" Now, bring it back nice and easy. No rushing and don't take your eye off that lil white ball." Connor said softly. " Ready, Lad?"

" Ready." Liam said. Connor let go of his nephew and stepped back. Liam took the shot, hitting the cue ball directly in the center. The ball rolled across the table and stuck the pyramid of balls Connor had lined up. Liam stood up straight and laughed. " I did it!" He said.

" That's my lad!" Connor said, slapping him in the back. Liam looked up at Jillian and smiled.

" Did you see that, Ma?" He asked. Jillian smiled and let go of Murphy. She walked around to the table to Liam.

" So beside playing pool, what other things have you been teaching him?" She asked as she swept the hair out of Liam's eyes. Liam flicked his head away quickly.

" Ma!" He said. Jillian smiled and pushed him. Murphy came around and sat on the table to watch them. Liam pushed her back.

" Nothing much, Love. Just the normal things, how to play pool, wrestle, pick up women, shot a gun, and take a shot of whiskey like a man." Connor said.

" Yeah, that's funny." Jillian said.

" Alright, maybe not the women and whiskey." Connor said as he leaned against the back of the couch.

" Please tell me you did not let him fire a gun. He's not even 10 yet." She said.

" Ma, my birthday is only a couple of months away!" Liam protested. She looked at him quickly.

" What's with this Ma? Connor has you talking like him too?" She asked with a smile.

" Uncle Connor said I'm old enough to hold a gun." Liam said. Murphy stood up and started towards them.

" Come on, Lad. I want to see what my brother taught you about fighting." He said. Liam grinned.

" I don't know, Dad. I'm younger, smaller and faster than you." Liam said. Murphy smiled.

" Is that right now? You think you can lick your Da? Care to make a bet?" Murphy asked. Liam glanced at Connor than back at his dad.

" Yeah, I'll make bet." Connor grinned as he grabbed Jillian by her arm. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his chest to her back.

" Did Murphy talk to you about moving?" He whispered into her hair. Jillian nodded.

" I'm going to talk to Liam about it." She whispered as she turned her head towards Connor.

" Don't make Murphy suffer again. You two would be well taken care of, Love, you know that." Connor whispered. Jillian smiled as they looked at each other. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

" I know, Connor, I know." She said as she brought her hands to his arms. They faced Murphy and Liam again. Jillian was rubbing Connor's arms while they rested their heads together.

" So if I win, you have to teach me how to fire a gun." Liam was saying. Murphy smiled and nodded.

" Aye. And if I win, you have to be my slave for 24 hours." Murphy said.

" Aye." Liam said in a mock Irish accent.

" This is gonna be good." Connor said. " Kick his ass, lad!"


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! *_

That night Liam and Jillian were going to be spending the night at the bar. The bar was closed down for the night and the three boys had finally talked Jillian into letting Liam join them at the bar. He was bouncing with excitement as they started done the stairs. Jillian had her arm looped around Murphy and as she watched Liam, she completely saw a young Murphy in his every step. Jillian pulled Liam away as Murphy and Connor got settled into the bar. She pulled Liam off to the side.

" We need to talk for a second." She said.

" Ma, I'm not going to drink. I know I'm not 21." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

" It's not about that." She said. Connor and Murphy were talking to Doc in the background. " Your dad told me today that he and Connor are going to have to move back to Ireland." Liam's face fell right away.

" No, Ma, I just got to know him. I mean, I finally meant my dad and now he's leaving?" Liam said.

" They can't stay here. They came to do something and when it's done, they will have to leave for their own safety." Jillian said. Liam shook his head and frowned.

" That's not fair." He said. " Don't let him leave, Ma. You don't want him gone either, I can tell. You're so happy with him here." Jillian smiled down at her son.

" He asked us to come with him." She said.

" To Ireland?" Liam asked. Jillian nodded as she bit her lip nervously. " You said yes, didn't you?" Murphy glanced behind him at them.

" No, I said I would talk to you. It would mean you'd have to give up your friends. You can't write them, you can't tell them where we would be moving too and who with." She said. Liam almost jumped up and away from her.

" Yes, Dad!" He said excitedly as he ran towards Murphy. Murphy and Connor turned around in the bar stools, both were smiling.

" What's that, Lad?" Murphy asked.

" I want to come with you guys!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Murphy's waist. Murphy smiled up at Jillian who was walking towards them. He put his arms around Liam and squeezed him. He kissed the top of his son's head.

" You sure about that, Lad?" Murphy asked.

" Are you kidding? Yeah! When can we leave?" Liam asked as he pulled away. Murphy smiled down at him.

" As soon as your uncle and I are done with our work. You understand what this means? You can't tell your friends anything." He said.

" I get it, Dad. Don't worry. I haven't said anything to anyone and I'm not going too." Liam said.

Suddenly shots ran out through the bar. Murphy grabbed the back of Liam's head and pushed him down to the ground and behind him as Connor reach out and grabbed Jillian, doing the same. They both grabbed their guns and started firing at the little man walking towards them. Jillian grabbed Liam, shielding him with her body as they huddled behind the bar stools.

" What's happening?" Liam yelled.

" I don't know!" Jillian called out.

" Get behind the bar!" Murphy yelled out as he fired his gun.

Jillian grabbed Liam and, keeping them crouched down and her body shielding his. They made their way around the bar. She put her back against the bar with Liam wrapped up into her chest as the shots increased suddenly. Liam's hands gripped Jillian's sides as he moved himself closer to her. Her arms were around his head, shielding it from the flying glass. His head was buried into her chest. As suddenly as the shot started they died down.

" Jillian!" Connor called out at the same time Murphy yelled out,

" Lad!"

" We're okay!" Jillian yelled. She could feel Liam shaking against her. She kissed the top of his head. "It's okay, Liam." She whispered. " It's over."

" Get the lad upstairs!" Murphy said. " And stay there until I get up there!" Jillian pulled Liam up and they started towards the stairs but then Liam pulled away from Jillian.

" Liam!" She said as he hurried away.

" I'm coming, Dad!" Liam called out.

" Liam!" Connor yelled.

" Liam Murphy MacManus, you get upstairs with your ma!" Murphy yelled. Both brothers had their guns trained on one man who was bleeding from gunshot wounds. Liam appeared at Murphy's side.

" No, Dad. He shot at my family." Liam said as he stared down at the man.

" So one of you finally sired a son." Came a strong voice from the doorway. Duce breezed into the bar.

" Stay back, Ma." Liam said. Connor and Murphy glanced at each other, both feeling proud at how brave Liam was being.

" Don't worry, Lad." Murphy said. " This is your grandda."

" Hello, Lad. When we are down dealing with this problem I want a full introduction." Duce said, his guns up. All the MacManus eyes were focused on the man on the couch. Murphy felt Jillian's fingertips come to his back as the same time she touched Liam as well. Duce walked over to the man on the couch and yanked him up. " Who sent you?" He snapped. The man dropped his gun to the floor. Murphy and Connor slowly dropped their guns. Murphy turned around and took a hold of both Jillian and Liam's arms. He pulled them away and to the bar.

" Are you okay, Liam?" Murphy asked quietly. He put his hand on the back of Liam's head.

" I'm okay, Dad." Murphy nodded. He looked back at Jillian.

" You okay, my Lass?" He asked. She came into him, putting her arms around his chest and hugging him. Murphy hugged her tightly.

" I'm okay. Are you?" She asked. He nodded against her hair. He looked at Liam than.

" Lad, I want you to take your ma upstairs and stay there." Murphy said.

" No, Dad. This is a family thing and that means..." Liam started.

" Liam! This is not up for debate!" Murphy cut in in a strong voice. He was looking at Liam for a few seconds before he spoke again. " I know you want to be in with us and I am glad for that, but there are some things I am not ready for you to see. What is going to happen down here is one of those things." Murphy's voice had dropped back to it's usual tone. Liam nodded as the father and son had locked eyes.

" Okay, Dad." Was all Liam said. Jillian saw Murphy's shoulders drop. He let go of Jillian and took a hold of Liam. He pulled his son against him. They wrapped their arms around each other.

" I love you." Murphy said. Liam nodded his head.

" I love you, too, Dad." Murphy pulled away and took a hold of the back of Liam's head again. He rested his forehead against the boy's as they locked eyes.

" One day you will be by my side in times like this. I wasn't able to there to protect you during your life but I'm here now and I want to protect you now." He said.

" It's okay, Dad. I understand." Liam said. Murphy patted the back of his head then pulled away.

" Take your ma upstairs. Keep her calm for me." Murphy said.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! Thanks for all the alerts I'm getting on this! *_

By the time Murphy, Connor and Duce made it upstairs to their apartment, Jillian and Liam were sleeping on the couch, curled up together. Liam had his head on her chest and his arms around her. She was holding him close. Murphy moved around to the front of the couch and tucked the blankets around them better. Liam snuggled more into Jillian, his hands tightening on her. Jillian sighed but neither one moved. The three MacManus men moved towards the kitchen area.

" Is that your lass then? The one you been pinning for all these years?" Duce asked as he sat at the table. Murphy nodded and as he sat down by his dad. Connor moved to the fridge and pulled out three beers. " And she had a babe while you were gone?"

" He's mine." Murphy said as Connor set the beers out.

" Of course he is. He looks like too much like you for you to deny him." Duce said. " The lad is a MacManus through and through."

" You're going to love them, Da." Connor said before taking a long drink. " The lad's amazing."

" He's been having the dreams. He's been hearing the family prayer in them." Murphy said.

" Aye, course he has." Duce said. " And tomorrow, we will teach him the entire thing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Jillian." She heard Murphy whispered to her. She sighed and opened her eyes. He was smiling down at her. " You and the lad are sleeping on the couch. Why don't you come to bed with me?" Jillian looked down her chest to the dark haired head laying there. " He will be fine. Da's gonna sleep in the recliner across from him."

" Yeah, okay." She said softly.

She moved the blankets then took a hold of Liam. She gently worked him off her as she slipped from the couch. She covered him up then bent down and kissed the top of his head. He snuggled into the blankets. His arm fell off the couch as he turned onto his stomach. He moaned lightly in his sleep but didn't wake up. She smiled and stood up. Murphy took her hand and lead her back to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian snuggle up next to Murphy once they were in his bed. He wrapped his arms around her and he rubbed his chin into her hair. They closed their eyes as she pulled the blankets tighten against them. Her head was on his chest with their legs nestled around each other. She rubbed her face against his bare chest and took a deep breath. She wanted to ask him what had gone on after her and Liam left but she was sticking to the deal that they had made years beforehand. Don't ask, don't tell. Don't tell, no danger. Murphy's fingers moved to her hair and he started brushing them through.

" Going to be a big day, tomorrow, my Lass." He whispered. " It's time for you to meet my Da. I should have introduced you a long time ago." She smiled than placed a kiss against his chest.

" You know I love you." She whispered. He smiled and squeezed her.

" I love you." He whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian's hands were against the wall of the shower and she was squeezing her eyes shut. Murphy's breath was against her neck and his hands where gripping her hips as he moved behind her. They had snuck into the bathroom while everyone else was sleeping. She had her forehead against the wet wall and she was moaning. He moved one hand to her front and started rubbing fast circles around her, right on her center. She felt her knees start to buckle.

" Oh God!" She cried out. He threw one hand around her waist and held her tightly.

" Are you getting close?" He breathed out.

" Oh God yeah!" She moaned out. " If you keep doing that I'm gonna cum in seconds." She almost whined out. His pace increased as his head came to rest against the back of hers.

" You are so amazing. I'm close." He moaned against her. Jillian lifted her head up and her eyes came open.

" Murphy, I'm gonna cum too!" She cried out at the same time he felt her contract against his hand and around his dick.

" I love you." He moaned out as his orgasm slammed into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liam was sitting at the table, eating his cereal with Connor when Jillian and Murphy walked out his room. Duce was in the shower and everyone was tense and quiet. Jillian smiled as she walked up to Liam. She ruffled his hair and kissed the side of his head before he flicked it away and barked out a Ma! Murphy poured them coffee as Jillian laughed.

" Ma, if you and Dad are going somewhere can I stay with Uncle Connor?" Liam asked. Jillian took the cup of Murphy. They both faced their son as they leaned against the counter.

" I'm not going anywhere." Jillian said.

" Oh, well I went to go to the bathroom this morning and I heard you tell dad you were coming too so I thought you guys were going somewhere." Connor chocked on his cereal, Jillian's face flushed and Murphy's hand still on his cup which was by his mouth. Connor started to laugh as he looked down into his bowl.

" Where are you too going?" He asked as he smirked.

" Shut it." Murphy snapped to his brother. Liam looked from his uncle to his dad to his mom.

" What's so funny?" Liam asked.

" Nothing." Jillian said quickly.

" Where are you guys going?" Liam asked. Murphy turned around to hide his grin but they could see his shoulders shaking as he silently laughed.

" Well! I think it's time for me to meet my grandson." Duce's voice boomed from the hallway. He was walking into the kitchen.

" We have been saved." Murphy whispered to her. She looked at him than elbowed his arm.

" That was your fault." She spoke in a snapped whisper. Murphy grinned as he turned around. He draped his arm around her shoulders.

" Da, this is my Jillian." He said. Duce smiled as he came forward. He took Jillian's hand and brought it to his mouth. Liam's eyes were glued on the old man.

" I am glad to meet you, finally. I have seen pictures and heard about you so it's nice to meet you." He said. She smiled up at him. Duce turned around and looked at Liam. Murphy pulled away from Jillian and moved towards his son.

" This is my lad." Murphy said, proudly. He took a hold of Liam's arm and pulled him to stand. He put his hands on the boy's shoulders and squeezed them. He brought his mouth down to Liam's ear. " This is my dad." Liam held his hand out to Duce.

" Hello." He said. Duce smiled and walked forward. He shook the boy's hand than pulled him towards him for a hug. Jillian caught Murphy's eyes and they smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

* _Please Review. With the help of Lucifieraveria I am starting to be able to finish up my stories! Thank you for the ideas!*_

Jillian and Liam had to go home for a while so Murphy, Connor and Duce could get some work done. Murphy was antsy as he always was whenever he was away from them. He was thinking about making them leave with him. He could make arrangements for them to be picked up and brought to his family cabin. When he got back to Jillian's he would talk to her about doing just that. He could concertate on the work he had to do if he wasn't worrying about her all the time.

After they were done, he quickly drove over to her place, intend on talking to her. He had talked to Duce and the descion had been made. Jillian and his lad should leave as soon as they could. Murphy would buy them tickets for the next plane out then he and Connor would pack and send her stuff. Duce felt things might be getting serious and dangerous. None of the men wanted their new family members to be hurt. Murphy also decided that once they were all back in Ireland together, he would marry her. He would do what he should have done ten years beforehand. Thinking about making her his wife was making him grin.

He slowed his steps and sighed as he walked across her porch. His mind was swirling around and he just couldn't wait to see her and his lad. Liam was a fine young man and Murphy couldn't be more proud of him. Murphy sighed again as he opened the door leading to her apartment. His steps froze suddenly. Her apartment was a mess. Her chairs were unturned and the things on her table and china cabinet where thrown on the floor. He called out to her before he noticed a note sitting on the table.

Murphy burst into their apartment to find his brother and Dad already getting suited up. Connor had laid out all of Murphy's favorite guns and the ammo for him. Without a word to either of them, Murphy moved to the pool table and started getting his guns ready. Connor glanced at his twin, knowing better than to speak to him. Connor was angry and pissed that someone dared to touch Jillian and the lad, he had to only be feeling half of what Murphy was feeling. No one took from the MacManus family and got away with it.

Jillian held her son to her tightly. Liam's arms were wrapped around his mother with his face buried into her. They were standing in the corner of a big room with one door. They had been taken forcefully from their place. Bags had been put over their faces and they were loaded into a van. Neither one knew where they were or if Murphy was going to be able to find them. The door to the room opened and four men came strolling in with smiles.

" So, which one do you belong too? Are you Connor's or Murphy's?" The tallest man in the group asked.

" It doesn't matter! My dad will kill you for taking us!" Liam snapped. Jillian tighten her hold on his son.

" Shh!" She said.

" Yeah, shhh! Listen to your mother." The man said as he came forward.

Liam turned around and tried to shield his mother but she was busy trying to push him behind her. The other men in the group came forward and ripped the two apart. Jillian and Liam started to fight and yell but one of the men hit Jillian in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Stars swept through Jillian's vision as she felt her body start to relax. She fought to stay conscience, fought to get to her son. The last thing she saw before the darkness over took her was Liam being stuck in the side of the face. Jillian fell to the floor and stopped moving.

Murphy, Connor, Romeo, and Duce moved silently through the big house. The note had left directions as to where they could find the family members. Duce knew who had taken them, The Roman, his old friend. Duce moved away from the group, hoping to distract the Roman long enough for his sons and their friend to find Jillian and Liam. Just as he had thought, The Roman, was in the old, broken down greenhouse.

" Welcome, my old friend. Please, have a seat." Roman said. Duce carefully walked over to the chair and sat down directly across from him.

" You have something that belongs to me, something that I want." He said. Roman smiled and nodded.

" Actually, I have two things that belong to you, or rather one of your sons." Roman said.

" What belongs to one, belongs to all the MacManus'." Duce said. Roman smiled and nodded.

They found Jillian easily enough. She was tied to a chair with her head down and a sack covering her face. Connor and Romeo watched the doorway as Murphy rushed into the room. Her wrists and ankles were tied to the chair. He yanked the sack off her head quickly, making her eyes snap open. She had a gag in her mouth and started struggling as soon as she saw him.

" Shh." Murphy said. He reached behind her head and untied the gag quickly. He tossed it to the ground as she started to speak.

" They took Liam! They hit him in the face with a gun!" She said as she started to cry at the pain her son must have went through. Murphy frowned but turned his attention to her wrists.

" We will find him, Lass." He said as he undid her right wrist.

" How did you find us?" Jillian asked.

" They left a note." Murphy said. He moved to her left wrist.

" A note? Doesn't that seem kind of like a trap?" She asked. Murphy nodded but won't meet her eyes. His hands worked quickly at the rope around her. " Murphy, what if they..."

" No." He said quickly, meeting her fear filled eyes. " Don't say it. We will find him. He will be fine. I didn't find him after 10 years to lose him now." He said. She took a shaky breath and nodded. Murphy moved to her ankles and quickly freed her. He took a hold of her forearms and they stood up together. He wrapped his arms around her neck while hers went around his waist. They squeezed each other hard before he kissed the top of her head. " I will bring my lad back then kill every last motherfucker who dared touch him." He promised her. Jillian nodded against his chest. They pulled away from each other then. She quickly wiped her cheeks before taking his hand. Murphy led her out of the room.

" They are innocent people in this." Duce said.

" Are they? They both knew of who you and your boys were. Are they not as guilty for not turning you into the police?" Roman said.

" Like you did?" Duce asked. Roman nodded.

" I did what I had too. Violence is not always the answer." He said.

" And yet you brought violence to my house." Duce said. Roman picked up his glass of wine. He looked pained as he stared into it.

" And you brought volience unto me." He said softly. " Do you know how many years I suffered from nightmares about what we did? How many times I was afraid someone would come after me and my family as payback? I tried to make you stop, I tried to tell you what you were doing was wrong but you just won't listen and you're not listening now. Jail was not the answer for you, then maybe taking your family is."

" My son will kill you for this." Duce said calmly. Roman nodded again.

" I'm sure he will and I will meet my death with a clear mind." He said.

" A clear mind? Kidnapping an innocent lad and his mother gives you a clear mind? No one we ever killed was innocent, they were dirty, killers themselves." Duce said.

" And what of their families? Were their families not innocent? See your problem is that you think you and yours are untouchable, that everything you touch and do is right and just. Well that's just not the case and I will prove it to you." Roman said.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so I have completely stalled out and none of my old tricks have works. I have wrote other stories, reread some, taken a step back and I'm not coming up with anything for the story so I'm coming to you guys. Please send me some pms with some ideas so I can finish up my story. Thank you and I'm so sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! I'm finally getting back to this story! I hope I still have readers for it!*_

Murphy led the way quietly down the long hallway with Jillian clutching his sides. Connor was behind her with his back to hers. He had his gun up and ready. His left arm was behind him, holding onto Jillian's shirt. All three were tense and ready for anything. Romeo has stayed behind in the room they had found Jillian in to take care of anyone who went looking for her. The building was quiet, too quiet. Jillian was forcing herself to swallow so she didn't throw up or start to cry. Murphy was struggling with his anger. He wanted to run through the place, killing everyone on sight until he found Liam but was forcing himself to move slowly. He didn't want to over react and cause his son's death. Voices from a room ahead froze them. They pressed themselves against the wall. Connor and Murphy met eyes over Jillian's head.

" We shouldn't have taken them." A worried voice said. " She's a woman and he's just a kid."

" So what?" A sharp voice snapped.

" So what? We knocked that woman out, might have even killed her. The kid is bleeding. I just don't know, man. I just don't know about this. What if Roman is crazy? I can't kill a kid." The first voice said.

" I can not listen to your whining. Go and check on the woman if you're so scared she's dead." The second voice said. There was the sound of someone getting up. Connor grabbed Jillian and made her switch positions with him quickly. He put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.

" Stay down." He hissed quietly. She let him push her to knees when all she wanted to do was rush in and grab her son.

A man walked quickly out of the room, turning to his left and not seeing the boys. None of them moved until he disappeared around the corner. Murphy looked at Connor who grinned. They held their guns up and faced forward. Both started to take deep breaths to calm themselves then they pushed away from the wall. They moved as one unit as they turned and stepped into the room with their guns up. There was a startled cry before Jillian heard someone hit the floor. She jumped up and raced in after the boys.

Murphy was kneeling in front of Liam who was tied to a chair in the center of the room. He had a gag in his mouth and his eyes were covered. Silent tears were moving down his face and he was shaking. The man who had been holding him was laying on the floor, dead from two shots to his head. Thanks to the silencers on the boys' gun, the shots had been quiet.

" It's okay, Lad." Murphy was saying quietly as he reached behind his son's head to undo the wrap around his eyes. Connor patted Jillian as he moved to the door to watch their backs again. She was crying as she walked slowly towards Murphy and Liam. Murphy pulled the wrap from his eyes. Liam blinked then started to struggle against his bindings. " Don't struggle, Liam. Let me get you undone." Liam looked past Murphy to Jillian. Murphy undid the gag and yanked it away.

" Mama." Liam said softly. Jillian came to her knees in front of him and started helping Murphy untie his ankles.

" Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes locked on her son's.

" My cheek hurts." He said. " Are you okay?" Murphy freed his left ankle then stood up and moved to the boy's back to undo his wrists.

" I'm okay." Jillian said.

" I told them you would come, Dad. I told them you would come and kill them and you're going to, aren't you?" Liam asked as Jillian freed his other ankle.

" Aye, Lad." Murphy said with a frown as he worked.

Once the boy was completely freed, he jumped up as Jillian stood up. They embraced hard. Jillian closed her eyes and started to cry again. Murphy moved around and came to Liam's back. His arms went around his son's body and to Jillian. He was going to allow himself only a few minutes to hold his family close. He knew it was important to get them out of the warehouse but he needed a few seconds to feel them.

" We have to get Mom out of here." Liam said. The family broke apart with Jillian frowning.

" You are coming with me, young man." She snapped.

" No. I have to help Dad and Uncle Connor." Liam defended.

" No, Lad. This is too big and too serious." Murphy said. " We are going to find a place for you two to hide." Liam shook his head as he looked at Murphy.

" No, Dad. I can't hide. They hit my Mom. They made her cry. I can do this." He said. Murphy nodded, feeling overwhelming pride for his son. He placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders.

" Listen to me now, Liam. They will pay for taking you away from me and hurting your ma but for right now I need you to be safe. These men will think of nothing but hurting you to get to me. One day you will join us in this but today is not the day."

" Dad, please." Liam said softly.

" Your Dad's right." Connor spoke up. " You don't know how to fire a gun yet, Lad. We will be more worried about you and not able to get the job done right. When this is over I will teach you how to fire a gun, I promise, but for now you need to hide."

" I need you to protect your ma for me, can you do that?" Murphy asked. " Can you keep her safe while Uncle Connor and I work to get you out of here?" Liam sighed but finally nodded, making Murphy smile.

" Murphy!" They heard Romeo hiss from the hallway. Connor looked out and motioned him to come to them.

" You're coming with us right now. We're going to find a place for you two then figure out a way out." Murphy said as he squeezed Liam's shoulders. " You stay in between Uncle Connor and me. Hold onto your ma."

The five of them kept quietly through the warehouse until they came to mostly empty room. It was small and looked like it might have been an office at one time. Murphy took a hold of Jillian's arm and pulled her and their son inside and over to a door that was at the back of the room. Connor and Romeo stood guard at the door. Murphy threw open door and found a large closet filled with boxes.

" I want you two to go to the back. Hide behind those boxes and don't come out until one of us comes and gets you." He said. He took a gun out of his back and handed it to her. " Click this button to turn off the safety. If anyone other then us opens that door, light them up."

" Murphy, I don't know if I can do this." Jillian said. He grabbed her right hand and placed the gun firmly into it.

" Jilly, please. I need to know you are protected." He said. His face was completely serious so she nodded and took the gun. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her hard. " I love you, Lass." He whispered.

" I love you, too." She whispered. He pulled away and moved to Liam. He wrapped his arm around his son's neck. He pulled him into his chest and hugged the boy tightly.

" I love you, Lad." He whispered before he kissed the top of his head. Liam took a hold of his waist.

" I love you, too." He said.

" If we aren't back in an hour, " Murphy opened his eyes and looked at Jillian over their son's dark head. " then get your ma out of here."

" I will." Liam promised. Murphy nodded then pulled away. He looked down at the eyes that mirrored his. He patted Liam's cheek before he bent his head. He stared hard into his eyes.

" You're a good lad. You protect your ma and listen to her." Liam nodded.

" I will, Dad. I promise." He said. Murphy nodded again then pulled away.

" Don't come out no matter what you hear." Murphy said as they backed away from him. Jillian's hands were gripping Liam's shoulders.

Murphy's chest was tight and he couldn't swallow as he closed the door on the two people he loved more then his own life. He placed his hand on the door and hung his head with his eyes shut. He forced himself to deep breath deeply. He needed to be completely focused if he was going to get everyone out of that warehouse alive.

" Time to go, Murph." Connor said quietly, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. " They will be fine." Murphy nodded and raised his head.

" If something happens to me..." His words died off as he looked at Connor who nodded.

" I'll bring them home to Ireland. I'll take care of them, raise Liam like he's my own." Connor said. Murphy exhaled and finally swallowed. Connor smirked. " And show Jillian how a real MacManus works in bed." Murphy narrowed his eyes and pushed Connor's hand off his shoulder.

" Fuck you." He said as he started to walk away. Connor burst into laughter and followed after him.

" What? I'm just saying I will care for her in and out of the bedroom. Someone has to start rocking her world for once in her life."

" Touch her and I'll come back to kill you." Murphy muttered but he was smiling.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

" Are you really okay?" Jillian asked as she tilted Liam's head up. It was dark in the closet she still just needed to touch him.

" I'm okay, Mom." He said as he felt her fingers gliding over his face.

" Your head was bleeding." She said.

" It hurts but it's okay, I promise." Liam said. He grabbed his mom's hand to still it. " Do you still have the gun?"

" It's in my right hand. Don't worry." She said.

" We can't stay here, Mom. We have to help him." Liam said.

" No. We are going to do what your dad said. He knows what he is doing. He can't be worried about us when he's trying to take care of things." Jillian looped her left arm around his shoulders and tugged her son closer to her. Liam's arms went around her waist and his head came to rest against her chest.

" He loves us." He said. She started to run her fingers against his hair.

" Yeah, he does." Liam closed his eyes and sighed.

When he was younger he used to love to curl up on her lap and put his head to her chest. She would play with his hair while he listen to her heart beat. Whenever he was sick or scared she'd rock him and hum. It had always eased Liam and comforted him and even though he was older, her heart beat and touch still had the same calming effect on him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

" I think he's gonna be a good dad." Jillian smiled in the darkness.

" He will be. He has already started making plans for you. As soon as he found out about you, he gave me some money to open a bank account for you for the future." She said.

" Would he have been happy if he knew your pregnant? Would he have stayed here?" Liam whispered.

" He would have asked me to come with him." She said.

" Why didn't he?" Liam asked.

" We weren't in that place at that time. He didn't know how I felt about him and I didn't know how he felt. When I found out I was pregnant I wanted to tell him so bad but I had no way to get a hold of him. I wanted to name you Murphy the Second but I was too scared. He and your uncle were in trouble and I didn't want anyone to come to me looking for him. I didn't want anyone to hurt you because of him." Jillian whispered into his hair.

" Was he surprised when he came to our apartment and saw me?" Liam asked, snuggling into his mom more.

" He was and he knew right away you were his. You look so much like him." She said, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, the door to the closet was ripped open.

XXXXXX

Connor, Murphy, and Romeo were standing in the center of a large room with their guns up and ready. Around them were men with their guns up but no one was firing yet. No one wanted to make the first shot. Murphy and Connor were trying to quickly figure out how they would be able to get out of the tight spot with their lives still intact.

" Well, you boys sure grew up." A man said as he walked into the room with their dad. Both boys frowned, not understanding why their dad wasn't doing anything.

" And who the fuck are you?" Connor snapped.

" I'm the man holding your family." He said with a smile. He twitched his hand behind him and Jillian and Liam were brought into their view. Murphy's hands tighten on his guns. " Clever hiding place but not clever enough."

" Leave them alone!" Murphy snarled out. " My woman and boy have done nothing to you!"

" That's true, they haven't." The man said. He placed his hand on the top of Liam's head.

" Don't touch my son!" Murphy yelled.

" He is so young, so innocent. Much like the many people your family have killed."

" We have killed no innocents!" Connor yelled. " Get away from my nephew!"

" Who the hell are you?" Murphy yelled.

" My name is Roman. I worked with your father years ago." Roman said.

" He sent me to jail." Duce said calmly.

" And I will send you all there. To save many, a few must be sacrificed." Roman said. He took a hold of Liam's shoulders and pulled him in front of him despite Jillian's and Liam's struggles. " Shut her up!" Roman hissed. The man holding Jillian slapped her, making all four MacManus men tense up. Liam called out for his mother while rage swept through Murphy and Connor. Duce narrowed his eyes. Roman raised one of Duce's guns to the boy's head.

" Don't, please!" Jillian cried.

" Don't look, Mom." Liam said. He locked his eyes to Murphy.

" Let him go!" Murphy yelled.

" No. See, I am going to kill your son with Duce's gun then I am going to kill his mother with one of your brother's gun. Then Murphy's gun will kill your friend. It will look as though a jealous fight over this woman broke out. With the boy, the woman, and your friend killed by your own guns, there will be nothing stopping them from arresting you." Roman said. " Someone has to put a stop to things and it is going to be me." He brought his gun up to Liam's head.

" Please don't!" Murphy yelled as Jillian started to cry.

" And tell me why not!" Roman yelled. " Because of your father's need to kill, my life was ruined! My memories are filled with death and blood!"

" I never made you join me." Duce said calmly.

" But you didn't give me a choice, did you! I spent my life in hiding, scared I would be arrested for your blood lust!"

" I had a job to do." Duce said.

" Oh yes, your job! The job YOU said the Lord sent you to do! Bullshit! You took my life so now I will take yours, again! You will rot in prison along with your sons and they will live their lives remembering the moment I killed these two. They will know it was your fault!" Roman yelled.

This was it and Liam knew it. He was only nine but he was strong for his age. He needed to save his mother and himself. If he could get them to the ground it would give his family the chance they needed to open fire on the men. Liam nodded to his dad. Murphy's face was panicked as he slowly shook his head. Liam nodded slowly again then glanced at Jillian. She was within his reach. In one motion, Liam kicked his leg behind him, hitting Roman in the balls. At the same time he grabbed Jillian and yanked her to the floor as he dropped. Gun fire erupted around them the second they hit the floor.

The sound was deafening. Jillian threw herself on top of Liam as glass exploded around them. She covered Liam's head with her body and squeezed her eyes shut. Some one fell on top of her, some one big and heavy. Glass, gun shots, and screaming surrounded them. Something warm and wet was starting to cover to her back. A strong arm came up and covered the back of her head.

After what seemed like several minutes went by before the guns let up. Murphy, Roman, and Connor were yelling but Jillian was to scared to move. Liam was wiggling under her. She raised her head up to see the boys running towards her. She glanced over her shoulder to see it was Duce laying on top of her, protecting her head.

" Da!" Connor yelled. The boys reached the three and pulled Duce off of her. Murphy grabbed Jillian and guided her off Liam. He pulled them both up and held them to him.

" Are you alright, Lad?" He was yelling. He pulled away and grabbed Liam by his head.

" I'm okay!" Liam said quickly. Murphy was searching his face then his hands started to pat down his son's body. He rubbed the boy's arms, sides and down his legs. " Dad, I'm okay!" Murphy grabbed him and crushed him to him. Liam took a hold of his sides. " I'm okay." He said again.

" Murphy," Jillian said softly, touching Murphy's arm. He looked at her but her eyes were focused on Duce. She was pale and crying. Murphy looked down at Liam. He dropped his head so it was leveled with Liam's.

" Close your eyes. I do not wish you to see this." He said softly.

" It's okay." Liam said. Murphy was breathing hard but he nodded. He stood up and turned around. Connor was crying and had their dad wrapped up his arms. Romeo was on his knees at the old man's side. Jillian grabbed Liam and they hugged tightly. Murphy moved to Duce's side.

" Da?" He asked as he touched his arm. Duce's shirt was covered in with blood and gun shot holes.

" He's dead." Connor cried. Liam pulled away from Jillian and moved to Murphy's back. He was staring down at the grandpa he had only just began to know. He placed his hands on Murphy's shoulders. Murphy closed his eyes but brought his left hand up. He covered one of Liam's hands and squeezed it.

" I'm sorry, Dad." He said quietly.

" He was protecting you two." Murphy said. He looked up at Connor. All the men that had been with Roman were dead. " We have to leave."

" I'll call Duffy." Romeo said softly. Connor and Murphy gently laid their dad down. They each took a penny out of their pockets and laid them on his eyes. They stayed on their knees and clasped their hands together. Liam went down on his knees beside his dad and joined in on their family prayer.

When it was time to leave, Murphy took Jillian's right hand. He wrapped his right arm around Liam's neck and pulled his family closed to him. Connor took Jillian's hand. Romeo followed behind them as they walked down the road to where Connor had parked his car. He was on the phone with Duffy but no one else was talking.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! This is the end of this story but I'm thinking about doing a part two so Connor can get some loving. What do you think?*_

" Are you excited?" Jillian asked as she smiled at Liam.

" Yeah." Liam was all smiles as the plane started to taxi down the runway. " I can't wait to see Dad again." Jillian smiled and squeezed his hand.

" Me either." She said.

The six hour flight was spent with Jillian showing Liam the pictures Murphy has taken of the two of them the night before he left America the first time. They talked quietly and excitedly together. The night of the warehouse incident Connor, Murphy, and Romeo were placed on a ship and sent to Ireland. Jillian and Liam hardly had any time to say goodbye. Murphy promised to call her when they landed with the address to their cabin. Jillian quit her job without notice. She and Liam brought passports then tickets to Ireland. Jillian only told her parents the reason their were moving. They all cried but her mom and dad understood why she was going. In her time apart from Murphy she hadn't dated anyone. Her heart belonged to him and they knew it.

When the plane landed. Liam could barely contain himself. He and Jillian were holding hands as they walked from the plane to the inside of the airport. Liam was bouncing, grinning and talking wildly as they hurried along. They followed the signs to the baggage claim where the brothers said they would meet them. Suddenly, Liam squeezed her hand and started waving.

" There they are!" He yelled.

Jillian looked up as Liam dropped her hand and started running. Connor and Murphy were standing with their arms crossed over their chests, mirroring each other's stances. Both had grins on their faces. As Liam reached them Murphy dropped his arms and swept his son up. Both boys started to laugh as they hugged. Jillian wiped at her eyes as happy tears slipped out. Connor moved forward and hugged her tightly.

" It's good to see you again, Love." He said before he kissed her cheek. " Does the boy know?"

" No. Murphy and I wanted to tell him together." Jillian whispered as they pulled away.

" Come on, Lad." Connor said loudly. He held his arm out to Liam. " Let's get your shit and take you home." Liam put his arm around his uncle's waist and they started talking together as once as they walked towards the baggage claim.

" Hello." Murphy said with a grin.

" Hi." Jillian said with her own bright smile. He pulled her to him hard. Jillian's hands came up to grasp the backs of Murphy's arms. " I can't believe we are here." She whispered.

" Me either." He said. He pulled away to kiss her. When they pulled away he put one arm around her shoulders and his other hand came to rest against her stomach as they started towards Connor and Liam. His hand was rubbing her. " Are you okay, Lass? No problems?"

" I'm fine." She said, still smiling. Her arm was around his waist.

" No pain?"

" No pain. Stop worrying. I told you the doctor said the flight won't hurt the baby."

" Doesn't stop a man from worrying. Do you think he knows?" Murphy whispered. Jillian took his hand and moved it from her stomach.

" No, but he will if you don't stop touching my stomach." She said, making him laugh.

18 months later:

" What are you bouncing for, Lillie?" Murphy asked as he held the tiny hands of his nine month old daughter. She was standing on his lap. She had just figured out how to bounce and it was her favorite thing to do.

" Da!" Liam called out as he rushed into their cabin. Lillie jumped at the sudden loud noise and plopped down on Murphy's lap. She started to smile when she saw her brother running towards them. Murphy let go of her hands so she could hold her arms up to Liam. " Can I sleep over at Collin's house tonight?" He grinned at Lillie who was opening and closing her hands while she cooed up to him.

" Aye." Murphy said as Liam took a hold of the baby. " What time are you going there?"

" Now?" Liam asked, crossing his eyes at his sister. The young boy's accent was becoming a mixture of American and Irish accents. Liam started kissing and hugging Lillie.

" Then you best tell your Ma so she doesn't make you dinner." Murphy said, loving how much his son showered the baby with attention. Liam had been excited when they had broken the news that Jillian was pregnant. She had gotten pregnant soon after Murphy and her had reconnected when he came back to America.

" Can I ride my bike?" Liam asked.

" Please, Mr. MacManus?" Collin asked as he walked into the cabin. Liam and Collin had become fast friends when Liam started school in the town. Jillian and Liam had applied for citizenship to Ireland before they had left America.

" Just pack your stuff in your backpack." Murphy said.

" Thanks, Da." Liam said excitedly. He kissed Lillie's cheek. " I love you, LilleBean." He said, handing her back to Murphy.

" Your Ma's in our room. Make sure you stop by Uncle Connor's room. He has plans for you two tomorrow so you need to find out what time you need to be home." Murphy called out as Liam rushed to the stairs.

" Okay, Da!" Liam yelled.

" I'll get your clothes!" Collin yelled. " Hi, Lillie." The boy said before he started towards Liam's room. Lillie was tracking her brother's movements while she gummed on her left hand. Murphy squeezed her ribs, making the baby giggle and look back at him. She had Jillian's face with Murphy's and Liam's hair and eyes.

" I have plans for your Ma so you need to go to sleep early tonight, you hear me, Love? Your uncle Connor won't be home so it's bath then bed." Murphy said. He brought Lillie to him and blew raspberries into her neck. Lillie laughed and grabbed Murphy's face and started to stomp her right leg.

" Thanks Ma!" Liam called out as he started running down the stairs. " Uncle Connor!" He yelled. When he reached the bottom steps he turned and went right into Connor's room.

" Liam, come on!" Collin called out, coming out with Liam's back pack on his back. Collin had become a second son to their family.

XXXXXX

After dinner Murphy sat on the closed lid of the toilet as he watched Jillian give Lillian her bath. The baby was clapping her hands and kicking her legs as she laughed. Murphy was smiling while she cooed loudly. He reached out and handed Jillian the baby soap. Lillie looked up at his movements and grinned. She only had two teeth on her upper jaw and three on her bottom.

" I'm headed out." Connor said as he appeared in the doorway.

" Be careful." Jillian said, not looking away from the baby. She leaned forward to start washing the baby. The brothers caught eyes over her back.

' Be late.' Murphy mouthed, making Connor laugh. It wasn't often the house was going to be quiet so Murphy had plans to make Jillian loud after they put the baby to bed.

" I will." Connor said, meaning it to both his brother and his sister-in-law. " Goodnight." He said. He patted the door frame then walked quickly away.

" You know, after a few more years I'm going to be the only one in the house with an American accent." Jillian comment as she soaped up Lillie. Murphy smiled and started to rub her back. " Every day Liam gets more and more Irish."

" Does that bother you, Lass?" He asked.

" No. I think he sounds cute. He is getting a kick out of it. He thinks its awesome that he is teaching me so many irish phases." Murphy smiled and leaned forward more. He kissed her shoulder.

" I love you." He said watching their baby who was studying the soap as it slipped down her arms.

" I love you too." Jillian said.

XXXXXX

Murphy carefully laid Lillie down in her bed. He covered her up as she rubbed her eyes and yawned. He smiled and rubbed her chin first then her cheeks. He adored being a dad more then he had ever thought he would. Liam would go into the fields with him to care for the sheep. They would throw the baseball he had brought from America. Murphy hadn't been into sports much but Liam loved playing basement in their huge front yard. They spent a lot of time together, making up for their lost time earlier in the boy's life.

Murphy had put up a baby swing and would swing Lillie for hours. Sometimes he'd nap with her on the couch or the hammock. They would lay with her chest to Murphy's chest. His hands would rub her back until they both fell asleep. He loved taking care of her, feeling like he had been given a second chance, a chance he hadn't been able to have with Liam when he was a baby. Shortly after they had moved to Ireland, Murphy and Jillian were married in their backyard by the family priest. Her Mom and Dad had flown in and stayed with them for two weeks.

" Murph?" Jillian whispered from the doorway. He smiled and blew Lillie a kiss.

" Good night, Love." He whispered to her. He stood up straight and turned around. Jillian hooked her finger and give him a come here look. He couldn't move fast enough for her.


End file.
